


Happy Birthday Undertale

by ArcStories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, F/F, F/M, Frans - Freeform, Happy 1 Year Undertale, Thanks so much Undertale for what you have done.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: This is a story to celebrate Undertale for coming into out lives one year ago. It's honestly the first RPG that I have ever gotten into so much and I am hoping to never forget this game. It has helped me create so many wonderful memories and makes me want to do stuff I never would've thought or dreamed of doing. So thank you Toby Fox for making such a wonderful game and for inspiring so many People.





	Happy Birthday Undertale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toby Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toby+Fox).



It was September 15th, 2016. It has been officially one year since Frisk fell into the Underground and released the monsters from the Underground. Everyone now lives on the surface and managed to buy houses and find jobs. Undyne now works as a police officer and patrols the city arresting and ticketing everyone she finds doing something illegal. Alphys now works with a big team of researchers and tries to help create the world a better place. Papyrus has gotten better at cooking thanks to Toriel and can now drive his red sports car to his job as a chef at Olive Garden. Sans now goes around the city selling hot dogs on his concession stand. His hot dogs are a big hit and he now might need to set up a permanent restaurant for it. Toriel now lives her dreams of working as a teacher at a monster/human school where many humans and monsters can learn and play together. Asgore is now the owner of a flower shop and likes to help out Toriel’s school whenever needed. Mettaton is now the star of his own TV show and Muffet is now the owner of her own cafe. Grillby now has his bar on the surface and Temmie is going to college thanks to Frisk supplying them with money. Frisk goes to Toriel’s school and is an 18-year old starting her final year of highschool.

“Just a few more touches.”

Toriel was currently in her house baking a cake in the kitchen. Frisk and Toriel live together as mother and daughter(Sorry, I personally think Frisk is a girl even though I know they aren’t specified. Anyway…) in a big house on top of a hill. It is near their school and is close to their friends’ houses. Papyrus and Sans live together in a house similar to their old house while Undyne and Alphys live together as gillfriends. Though currently, they were all getting ready to surprise Frisk with a party. Papyrus and Toriel were in charge of food, Undyne was in charge with getting the present for Frisk, Alphys, Asgore, and Mettaton were in charge with music and decorations, and Grillby was in charge with drinks. Sans has a job, but it was very special.

\----------------------------------------------------Yesterday-----------------------------------------------------

“Hey Tori, can I ask you something?”

“Yes Sans.”

“You know how you guys are planning the party and everything.”

“Yes…?”

“Well, I need to talk to the kid about something. You mind letting me distract them while you guys set up.”

“Of course Sans, but may I ask what you need to ask them?”

“Nope, it’s my little secret.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans borrowed Papyrus’s car in order to pick up Frisk from school. He was currently parked outside her school waiting patiently for her to come. 

Toriel took the day off so she thought she was heading home alone. Some time later, the bell rings for the end of the school. Frisk packs her things and starts to head out. She goes outside of the school to see a big crowd of girls in front of the entrance. Frisk didn’t know why and so tried to get to the front. To her surprise, she sees Sans parked in front.

“Heya Frisk. Thought I come pick you up from school today.”

All the girls look at Frisk with giddy looks and all of them shipping the two together.(Me currently). Frisk looks at Sans and blushes a bit.

*Really Sans, you didn’t need to.*

“Yeah I did kid. Also, are you that flustered that you can’t speak. Cat got your toungue?”

Frisk feels a bit of anger in her and approaches Sans and knocks him on the head.

“OW KID. You're lucky the HP thing only counts in an initiated fight. Anyway, I’m taking you to Grillby’s.”

*Not home*

“Like I said, you can use your voice. And I thought I treat you to something before heading home.”

*Fine.*

And so Sans drove away from the school, but not towards Grillby’s. He only said that to throw off Frisk. Using his magic, he enveloped Frisk in a calming blue magic which caused them to sleep. Sans smiles at this.

“You’re so cute when you sleep. You know that Frisk.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been about two hours since Frisk fell asleep. She was fully unaware of what was currently happening. Suddenly, the car comes to a halt causing Frisk to awake. But Sans wanted to surprise her and so covered her eyes.

*What are you doing?*  
“I want to show you a surpise is all.”

*Fine.*

Sans leads Frisk to an area unknown to her. She was unsure at to where they are and what’s going on. 

“We’re here.”

He removes his hands to show a field of echo flowers growing and the special fluorescent water from Waterfall to create a beautiful area. Frisk was in awe and speechless at the sight. She turns to Sans who is sitting by a some echo flowers.

“Come sit down kid.”

Frisk heads to where he is and sits down.

“So, flower you today?”

Frisk giggles.

“Well, this is really lighting up my world.”

“Ah, there’s that voice. That sweet echo.”

“Sans, is there a reason why you brought me here?”

“Well actually, I wanted to ask if you would...maybe...go on a date with me sometime?”

Frisk was completely red and speechless at this.

“The thing is, I really like you Frisk, but I wasn’t sure if you liked me. But when I found out about this place, I thought I might take you here one day to show you. It was thanks to you that sights like these are even possible, it’s thanks to you that we can now live on the surface, and it’s thanks to you that we’re all happy. Before, I used to be a depressed bag of bones because I knew about RESETs. Knowing the fact that my life just start all over, it made me paranoid as to when that might happen. But when you came, I felt for the first time in a long time something I lost. HOPE. HAPPINESS. You make me happy Frisk so will you do me the honor and go on a date with me.”

Frisk was just smiling and blushing at the same time. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn’t know what to say. So she didn't say anything and instead showed her appreciation. She leaned in and kissed Sans on the teeth. Sans was bright blue now and completely flustered. 

“Does that answer your question?”

“Why must I like the biggest flirt in the world?”

“Why must I like the funniest skeleton in the world?”

They both just stayed there for a while enjoying each other’s company

“Come on kid, we better take you home. It’s getting pretty late.”

“Ok Sans.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house, Frisk and Sans are now arriving in front of the house where all the lights are off.

“Is no one home today?”

“Hmm, guess so. Anyway, let’s go inside.”

They head to the door and find it unlocked. Frisk is confused as to why, but pushes out her mind when she hears noises inside. She enters the house and lights are turned on and everyone jumps out.

“SURPRISE!!!”

Frisk is taken back by this and looks to Sans.

“Happy one year kid. It has been one year since you got us out of their and to celebrate. We wanted to surprise you with this.”

“My child, we can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for us.”

“YOU TRULY ARE SOMETHING SPECIAL HUMAN.”

“You’re the star tonight dear.”

“You’re truly determined punk. Fuhuhu.”

“N-no matter wh-what anyone d-did. Y-you stay de-determined.”

“Like I said kid, never give up kid because someone really cares for you. Even if you don’t deserve it, you truly do.

“SO THANK YOU FRISK.”

Frisk is in tears right now and can’t find the words to speak. So all she does is smile all teary-eyed full of happiness.

“NOW THEN, LET’S GET ON WITH THE PARTY.”

“Before that, the punk has to open up her gift.”

Undyne hands Frisk a wrapped box making Frisk curious as to what it is. Frisk opens up the gift carefully and inside is a photo album.

“Alphys was the one helped make me this punk. So you better like it.”

The photo album consists of photos of their times on the surface together. Their adventures in the Underground. Of everyone at their jobs. And the last photo was a group picture of all the monsters plus Frisk. It was the best thing Frisk has ever received in their life. They were going to cherish this moment forever because it was with her new family.


End file.
